


My beloved droid

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Cyborgs, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Basically, Donald Duck proposes to Lyla Lay.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	My beloved droid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here is my new fanfic-My beloved droid. It is a continuation, an epilogue to my previous fanfic-We, against all odds, about the love story of Donald Duck and Lyla Lay from Paperinik New Adventures. I didn't know how to make a series, so I wrote this in my notes to let you know. I am sorry, I am still learning how to use AO3 efficiently. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

My beloved droid

-Do you like it, I mean, when the moon is full?-A short duck asked.  
-Yes, something about it‘s light, it makes me feel so calm, so relaxed-a tall droid duck replied.

Without knowing it, their hands found each other and their fingers interwined.

-You know Lyla, ever since we…ever since this faithful day, all I can say is….I am happy. I am happy that you….  
She gently put her finger on his beak and gave him a gentle smile, her long, blond hair reaching her shoulders, her big, shiny eyes, her orange trenchcoat which made her look so intiguing, so attractive, everything about her was making his heart beat faster and louder.  
-Same with me, Donald. Ever since we danced together, ever since we-here she paused and blushed awkwardly-ever since we chose each other as mates and made love in this cabin, I knew that I would happily spend the entire eternity with you.  
Donald, dressed in his Duck Avenger suit smiled back. He put his hand on her cheek and started playing with her blonde curls. In turn she put her hands on his pectorals, enjoying how raw and warm his muscles were and slowly leaned closer to him. WIthout thinking, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her.

After five minutes or so, the super hero asked the time cop who had conquered his heart:  
-Lyla, may I ask you something?  
She looked at him-Sure, Go ahead.  
He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Then, he kneeled right before her and opened the box, revealing the silver ring with blue diamond.  
-Lyla Lay-he asked softly and quietly-will you marry me?

The woman was shocked and said nothing. Donald was wondering if something was wrong when she grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her beak against his own, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
MMMmFffff….  
Once they pulled out, she gave him a soft smile.  
-Yes, Donald. I will happily marry you.

Upon hearing these words, the short duck jumped in joy and pulled her into a hug, which she happily returned. While she had never thought that she-a droid from the far future-would end up getting involved in romantic relationship with the legendary Donald Duck-an adventurer, a superhero and a secret spy-she wasn’t complaining. It was Donald who made her feel like a real woman, it was Donald who helped her when she had to go to Rockerduck’s prom, it was Donald who healed her emotional scars when Tyrrell Duckard went rogue.

Their eyes met and they gulped. Then, without saying a single word, the super hero and the time cop went inside the Ducklair Tower, holding hands.  
They had an entire night to enjoy each other’s company. Suffice to say, when the next day Donald and Lyla woke up, with their clothes thrown messily all over the room, their nude, athletic bodies pressed tightly against each other and the scent of semen and oil overwhelming their senses, they were so tired, yet so satisfied.

They were together, and it was all that mattered.


End file.
